disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/Harmony Reborn
Remember that pony story I talked about? Of course you do it was only a day ago. Now, this is just the first bit, im not introducing any other characters YET, but Im making it because im almost ready. Only like, 2 parts left to fill! YAY (So if you want in..)(Sorry, all parts filled. But I can add you as an extra!) Oh, and the story is styled like Heroes of Olympus, where the chapters are in POV of one cerstain character, but alternates between characters. YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET THAT THATS TOO HARD. First chapter is third person, though. now, enough of me talking. Lets go! 'Chapter one: A special message.' Glitch sat in her home, curtains were drawn, lights were out, mountain dew bottles covered the floor,and the only light in the house was from the TV screen, and the faint white glow of her aura. "GREENSCALE! COVER ME!" She screamed into her microphone. She squinted her eyes to see her screen, when a knocking came at the door. "Glitchthemaster AFK." She said, taking off her headset and trotted to the door. She opened it, squinting to see in the bright light, until her vision foucused on a crimson red pegasus standing there. She jumped back. "Glitch! Look at you! You look a mess!" The pegasus said. "Whats up, Rain?" Glitch said, fixing her mane to be half decent. "Nevermind that! How long has it been sense you've slept?!" She said, and sniffed the air and recoiled. "Or had a shower?" She said. "A couple days. There's a big live competition on Battle Royal." She said, looking at her TV screen. "Ok then. Anyways, I have this for you." She held out a small purple envolope, decorated in golden lining. "When did you start delivering mail?" Glitch asked, taking it. "A few days ago. I do it to practice. You're my last stop, and I started 5 minutes ago. Some are calling me the mordern day Rainbow dash." She smiled, flexing her wings. "Good job then. Anyways, uh, thanks." Glitch nodded, and then she thought. "Wait, you're filthy rich. Why don't you just practice on your personal track?" She said. "It's being remodeled. Also, thought I might as well get something done while I do it, you know?" Rain said. "Anyways, gotta fly! See you later!" She smiled and flew off. Glitch went back inside, turning on the lights. She turned off her game and opened the letter. Dear Glitch Gamer, You are personaly invited to my court, in Ponyville, to recive a responsibility like no other. Out of thousands, you, and 5 others, have been chosen for this task. I hope to see you in 5 days. ~Princess Twilight Sparkle. Glitch was taken aback by this. A letter, from PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE HERSELF? Glitch couldn't contain her excitement. She did a cartwheel and a little happy dance. Chapter 2: Away we go! Glitch was excited. A special invite from the princess herself can do that to a pony. 2 bags packed, 4 showers taken, and 3 hours of sleep later, she was on her way in a chariot. she was pretty suprised, chariots hadn't been used in over 100 years. Looking down on Manehaten, a city she hadn't really ever left, was an amazing sight. When she arrived at the castle, she was taken aback by its beauty.She strode up to the castle, which was glimmering brightly.She trotted into the main ball room, where 5 other ponies stood talking.She was late. OH GREAT LUNA SHE WAS LATE. After a minute they looked over, seeming to have just noticed her. A light grey stallion with a red mane trotted to her, and smiled. "My name is Forthryte. You are?" He smiled. "Im Glitch. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "And will I have the plesure of meeting these ponies?" She said, waving her hoof in that direction. "Of course." He smiled. The others walked over. "Hi! IM Rosie! This is Citrus Sun, Pink Song, Ghostly Hallows, and you met Forthryte!" The pink one smiles. She shakes her hoof, leaving Glitch dizzy. "Im Glitch, nice to meet you all. So, any idea whats going on here?" She said. `~` "Twilight. Why have you chosen them? They have no conect-" Luna began but Twilight raised her hoof. "Princess, you can see their futures. Tell me what you see." She says. Luna bows her head, and after a minute she raises it again. "I see why you have chosen them. But, do you think it will work? This is not a fixed point, that fact may be resting on this mo-" Luna began again but Twilight interupted her. "Trust me, Princess Luna. I know what I am doing. Perilune, my nephew, you do see what I mean." She said, turning her head. He nodded. "Yes, aunt Twilight, but Luna does have a point. If we do not succed in this moment, the kingdom could be lost." He said. Twilight nodded. "We shall certainly hope. Send a note to Eliza, she will be expecting a visitor." She said to a gaurd who bowed and ran off. `~` "Nope! But I think its important. Not only is Princess Twilight here, but so is Princess Luna, Prince Perilune, and Princess Cadance!" Citrus said an ear against the door. "All of them? This must be important. So, why us?" Glitch asked. Forthryte shrugged. "No idea. I've never even SEEN the princess before." He said. "Me nither. You guys?" Citrus asked, and they shook their heads. "So, we have no connection to the royal court but we've been chosen out of thousands. " Glitch summed up. "Yup." Ghostly says. Suddenly a guard opens the door and motions for them to come in. They trot into the throne room, seeing almost every royal in Equestria sitting there. Prince Perilune sat in the throne right of the main one, with Prism sitting with him. Princess Twilight sat in the main throne with a dragon curled around it. To her left was Princess Cadance of the Crustal Empire, and sitting next to her was Princess Luna. The six of them bowed to the royals and lifted their heads. "Your majesty. Thank you for this honor." Glitch begins, and Forthryte speaks up. "But we do not understand, why are we here?" He says, and Twilight smiles. "It has been many years sense i have seen these." She said, as a guard walked to her, carrying a box. She sat it in her lap and opened it, not letting its contents show. "My freinds, the bearer's of these, are growing weak. They are not fit to carry on the duty, and so it is time to pass these down." She says, and 6 gems float out of the box. "TO you." "The- elements of harmony?" Glitch says in wonder. "Why us?" Rosie asks. The Princess is taken aback by this, but she continues. "Because you six remind me of my freinds." She says simply. "Are you ready to take on this task?" She says. They all nod, after a bit. She smiles. "Good. Lets begin." And the gems start to glow, suddenly, beams of light fly from them, hitting each of the ponies. THe light grows stronger and stronger, and suddenly everything goes black. Chpater 3: YOU WANT EXPOSITION!? I'LL GIVE IT TO YA. "Hello?". Silence. The sound of her own voice echoed through the darkness. She stood up, shakily, not sure what to do. She looked around, seeing nothing. The room was pitch black, and felt cramped. But when she called out her voice carried for miles. Glitch rubbed her head, and lit her horn for some light. She couldn't see anything but her hooves in front of her. "Hello?" She called out again. No answer. She began walking forward, deciding something must be out there in the dark. She walked for what felt like miles until she crashed into something. She looked up to see what it was, but only saw a gleam from a jewel. The jewel that was on princess Twilights crown. Soon the whole room was filled with light in a meganta colored flash, and standing in front of Glitch was the princess. She scrambled to her hooves and bowed. "Princess Twilight!" She said. "I-im sorry! I couldn't see where I was going!" She said, and as she looked around, she said "Where are we anyways?" The princess laughed. "We are in the dream realm. It is where Princess Luna travels to go to everyponies dreams, but she let me borrow it." She smiled. "Do you understand what is going on?" She asked, after a bit. Glitch shook her head. "No, your highness, I don't." She said. Twilight smiled. "You six will be the bearers of the elements of harmony." She said simply. "And you, will bear the element of magic." She smiled. Glitch was shocked by this. "But-you highness, I cant do magic! My talent is playing video games and drawing. The most magic I can do is levitate things and make small illusions with it. Thats all!" She said. Twilight just laughed. "You do know what the element truely represents." She said. "Yes, you highness, freindship. But thats the other thing! I have very few freinds!" She said. Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Come with me." She said, and began trotting away. Glitch followed quickly. As they walked a little portal appeared, and the trotted in. They were at the wonderbolts tryouts, with Glitch in the stands. "Hey! Thats me!" She said. "I remember this! Rain was trying out for the wonderbolts! She never did get in though." She said, looking at all the pegasi zooming around. She saw herself in the stands, cheering. "GO GO! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE GONNA BE MANEHATTENS NEWEST WONDERBOLT!!!!!!" She screamed. Suddenly the portal opened, and the princess stepped back through, and Glitch followed. The walked through the realm a bit, and Glitch turned to her. "What was the point of that?" She asked, but got no response. They walked through the next portal, and they were on a blueberry farm. She saw herself and her freind Blueberry Sunshine, preparing for something. "This is the day before BB's big marathon! She worked really hard for that." She said. She saw herself drilling Blueberry. "OK LETS GO! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? EH? UP,DOWN,UP,DOWN! THATS IT!" she yelled, hopping around. "Why are you showing me these?" She asked the princess. Twilight just nodded her head, and walked back through the portal, Glitch running to catch up. When they were back in the dream realm Glitch sighed. "Your highness, with all due respect, I have no idea what the hay is going on here." She said. Twilight just laughed softly, and got down to Glitch's level. "Because. You say you do not have many freinds, which is true. But you do have Category:Blog posts